flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Villa Cruoninga
I present you, Villa Cruoninga, with the '''VexiWiki Unofficial FlagFreak Best VexiWiki User Page Award!' ---- Archive 1 Design:VexiWiki opinions Do you have any opinions about the ongoing discussion between me and FlagFreak about the possible change to the wiki's logo? You can see the different designs at Design:VexiWiki. 11:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Karsten, you don't need to make vector images. It's preferred, but PNGs and GIFs are acceptable, too. ;-) Or I could "vector" them for you if you'd like. 23:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Anyway, it is quite good that you haven't designed any - of the four current users you are the only one that can be truly neutral. 08:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Well, apparently it there are advantages connected to it then ;). Anyway, come to think of it, perhaps a vectoring request page would be a good idea? --Karsten vK (talk) 14:32, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, that's a fabulous idea! Tell me what you think of this: VexiWiki:Vector image requests 16:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good to me ;) --Karsten vK (talk) 17:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) HoriZontal How stupid of me. Thank you for pointing that out. 17:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Wanted pages in the toolbox I was thinking of adding a link to Special:WantedPages in the toolbox. What do you think? 17:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Vote on a new VexiWiki flag! Hello, Villa Cruoninga! Since there is a design being considered at Forum:New logo and flag, it would help if you would cast your vote, to reject or adopt a new VexiWiki flag! Thank you. 17:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Congo confusion What do you think about the Congolese article names? Would you prefer giving the countries' full official names ("Republic of...", "Democratic Republic...")? 18:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for solving that portal problem. The icons look great! 16:02, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Geographical resource I think it's clear that VexiWiki is in need of a solid geographical resource, to determine the following: * exactly where the borders of continents are * which lands are nations and which are not * the names of all geographical areas The best option would be an atlas. I propose WorldAtlas.Com, for the following reasons: * its geographical information is frequently updated * it includes reasons for its questionable statements * it is easy to find information on the website Please let me know your opinion on this and we'll see what happens. ;-) 19:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Image deletion Thanks for deleting that image. Would you mind deleting another one for me? Image:Seychelles.png has now been replaced by a .svg version. By the way, maybe it would be good to have an image deletion page where people could put the images that needed to be deleted? It would save having to put it on one of your or FlagFreak's talk pages. 14:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::And while you're at it, you could delete Image:Tanzania.png as well. It also has now been replaced by a .svg version. 14:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::And another one; Image:Flag of Sri Lanka.svg. This has been replaced by Image:Sri Lanka.svg. 15:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Portal icons Where are these images from? 22:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I contacted Wikia staff about an hour ago about the interlanguage links. Thanks. ;-) 19:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) oh I was looking for it because my grandfathers Frisian so I looked up the flag and thought it looked neat, so I wanted to find its designer. Welcome back! Hey, it's nice to see you back! Here are a few things that happened while you were "gone": * Bethel23 became an administrator. * We started voting on weekly featured articles, then soon switched back to monthly. * One new user joined. * Unfeatured articles have been added to the main page. * Articles about national flags are now considered stubs if there is no history section in the article. Again, welcome back to VexiWiki. ;-) 19:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for the update :) Just to inform you: I'll be on holiday for the whole of the coming week, so you'll probably won't see any edits of mine in that period. -- Karsten vK (talk) 15:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, have a good holiday! 15:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Friesland Oh I was looking up the frisian flag because my grandparents are frisian and I thought I'de look up a bit about frisians. when I seen their flag I thought it was neat so I was trying to find what the heart shaped things were on the flag for(I know now they are spatterdock leaves) Drenthe and Groningen I added Drenthe and Groningen because I've seen several maps which refer to them as Frisian. And don't they speak West Frisian in western Groningen? I was unsure about adding Drenthe but I always thought that people from Groningen were Frisian. Guess you learn something new every day. -Mikewazhere 00:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, or should I say Dank u wel. Thanks for the info. That's actually pretty interesting, as we Canadians have a near identical situation, with the French speaking province of Quebec (which most English speaking canadians hate) being like Friesland, and the Ethnic french but mainly english speaking Province of New Brunswick being like Groningen. In New Brunswick, almost everyone is ethnic french, but every New Brunswicker I've met has considered it offensive to be identified as a French Canadian. Makes you think, wow we live in a racist world :P -Mikewazhere 03:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Notreal flags The title may be confusing, but Im wondering if the wikis only for real flags and if ones from games (well, W:C:Cybernations would be allowed. If not, I'll ask their/make one (I dont mind) Kingcjc 16:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ive already started doing it at the cybernations wiki, but thanks for the response :) Kingcjc 15:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hee daar... :p (Roye7777777) 21:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Hallo daar ;). Alles goed? Waar heb ik dit bezoek in deze uithoek van het internet aan te danken? :P -- Karsten vK (talk) 18:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I am very interested in Geography and Flags. [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] [[User talk:Iamred1|'Talk this way.']] 14:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I sure have! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] [[User talk:Iamred1|'Talk this way.']] 14:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Thanks for noticing. :) VexiWiki still looks great; spam's being removed and articles are being edited. Nice to be back. 16:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Gosh Darn it? Lock the Main Page! Use the small arrow beside the Edit button and Lock it into Admin-Only! ;) [[User:Wave Jones|'Commander Wave Jones']][[User Talk:Wave Jones|'Talk']] 09:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC)